twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kirby Phelps (PK)/Jacob and Bella's Epic Kiss
I'm talking the second kiss, not that failed attempt. Now, the Jacob and Bella kiss is personally my favorite moment in the series. How can anyone deny that the kiss was powerful? They kiss and BOOM, Bella realizes that she's been in love with Jacob all this time. However, a lot of people don't like the kiss, particularly Edward fans. People give Jacob a lot of grief for pretty much blackmailing Bella into the kiss. I assume Jacob was thinking that it was his last chance though it probably wouldn't work. But he was pleasantly surprised that it did. I assume Bella was thinking that if she gave him what he wanted, he would stay. But it turns out it's what she wanted too. That's why the kiss started out pretty tense, Jacob upset that it wasn't working and Bella hesitant about whether she should do this. But during the second half they weren't tense at all, they were just enjoying the moment. So were they both scheming on this kiss or was it all Jacob's fault? What do you think about the kiss? Was it a sweet moment or all strategy? Should Jacob have done it or no? And please, no blatant Jacob haters. I want some serious answers on how you feel? It's funny actually. All of Jacob's methods before were just him being honest with Bella and letting his feelings be known, but all those failed. Yet when his method involves lying, it works like a charm. This was basically Jacob's first time at lying and manipulating, while Edward does it all the time to Bella and we all know how they ended up. Happily Ever After. So what's Meyer trying to say, that lying and manipulating is the key to winning one's heart? _______________________________________ Overall, I thought the kiss was good. Because 1. They REALLY needed to kiss properly. 2. Bella needed to see that she was in love with Jacob. A lot of people hate on Bella for kissing Jacob too, but I'm not sure how I feel relating to her (kiss-wise, overall I hate Bella). She loved Jacob deep down and didn't want him to die, she didn't even want him in battle. So she was willing to do anything to keep him safe, even kiss him. All she was thinking about was keeping Jacob alive, but I'm not sure if she was thinking too much about how it would affect things. She was basically going to kiss Jacob so that he'd stay, but also give him false hope, only to leave him heartbroken later on. In this way, she was scheming too. She also wasn't thinking about the fact that she's engaged. I'm sure that her negative attitude toward marriage helped her forget about that fact. It didn't dawn on her until afterward. As for Edward, I seriously do NOT believe that he wasn't mad. Your fiancee just kissed another man, how can you not be mad? I believe Edward was angry, but he kept his anger inside for a few reasons. One being that he didn't want to yell at Bella and hurt her even more. Two being that he and Jacob were still playing "The Game" and he heard that Jacob was expecting him to get mad, so he wasn't going to play into Jacob's plan. Three being that he knows Bella still loves him more, and in the end, it's better for her to know her feelings and still choose him. So in a way, he's kind of thankful. The only thing he was mad about was the simple fact that they kissed. I put a lot more thought into Jacob's perspective on the kiss. From Jacob's perspective, here's how I personally see it: He was completely broken when finding out Bella was engaged. In his mind, he failed to save Bella's life. He didn't try hard enough, and now it's too late. But when Edward brings him back, he feels like this is fate giving him one last chance to save her. She needs to realize that she loves him. He can only think of 2 options - 1. Get her to ask for a kiss or 2. Just kiss her without permission. Both options don't seem like they'll work. Jacob would rather not go with option 2, because he tried that before and Bella didn't like it. He doesn't want to do that again. So he goes with option 1, which also isn't very likely to work. She's engaged, she wouldn't kiss another man while engaged. But he's going to at least try. He tells her that he'll get himself killed. He doesn't like manipulating her like this, but Edward excels at it and she LOVES him. After seeing Bella's reaction, he's halfway pleased that she cares but halfway saddened that she's hurt. He decides to be more truthful and just say that he won't get killed on purpose, he'll just try his best. Now he sees his option 1 plan crumbling, so he starts wondering whether he should go with option 2 or just walk off and forget the whole thing. But then, Bella asks him to kiss her. Jacob is shocked. He's shocked, but he's not going to let this opportunity escape him. He kisses her, but his hopes fall as Bella becomes hesitant. But he's not going to give up, he's gone too far to turn back now, he's so close, she's so close, so he pushes Bella further. Not sure whether that was a good idea or not, but he's thrilled that Bella's reacting back (her pulling his hair). So he gets more gentle with her and kisses her passionately, making himself defenseless. He's not thinking that he won or that he has triumphed, right now he's just overjoyed that Bella's responding. Now Jacob is just enjoying the moment, but he knows he has to go. So he leaves, hoping that that kiss made a difference. Edward will most likely get mad at her and he doesn't want Bella to get yelled at, but on the other hand it could only strengthen his chances. It would make Bella see that he isn't perfect, and she might just make that healthier choice. Her human life. Category:Blog posts